Arcane Magic
Arcane magic (also called arcane energy, or arcana) is a cold and intellectual magic that warps time, space, and controls the flow of mana, which is just a measure of a fundamental power—if mana were water, then arcane would be steam pressure. Though extremely volatile, arcane is so similar to an element it might as well be one, for all magical intents and purposes. While arcane represents order, fel is the magic of chaos and disorder, and are considered opposite ends of the same spectrum. Schools of the Arcane There are seven unique schools of the arcane. Each has a specific purpose and may be used together to do things only one cannot. * Abjuration is the school of arcane focused on creating defensive spells such as protective barriers. It is often favored by battlemages. * Conjuration is focused on transportation and creation (conjuration) of matter, allowing conjures to create artificial foods and even summon elementals. * Divination delves into extracting knowledge from the very energies of magic. It is widely considered the hardest and most complex school to learn, but allows various abilities such as mind reading and seeing the past. * Enchantment is the school of enchanting, or applying magical attributes and boons to items like weapons and armor. In use, it is paired with other schools, such as abjuration to create a defensive enchantment. * Evocation allows mages to directly manipulate arcane energies into offensive uses, and is generally used in tandem with other schools, such as conjuration to fire a bolt of frost. It is used by battlemages. * Illusion is the school that creates visual and, at times, physical illusions in reality. A relatively easy school to begin learning, the illusion can be used for many things such as making the caster invisible or luring enemies into traps. * Transmutation is the school of manipulating time, space, and the properties of matter. Transmutation notable allows for the creation of portals, which bend reality and connect one point of it to another via the Twisting Nether. It is also the school that powers chronomancy, an incredibly dangerous type of magic that alters time itself. Centers of Practice and Learning City of Dalaran The city of Dalaran, home of the Kirin Tor, is arguably the largest place of arcane practice and learning due to it having being centered upon the focus of magic. Many mages, scribes, and other magic practitioners live, practice and/or teach there. Mage Quarter, Stormwind City The Mage Quarter of Stormwind City, is commonplace for novice and intermediate magic practitioners to train and is home to the Wizard's Sanctum, which houses the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences and the Stormwind Circle of Magi and was considered to be the second-best school of magic when compared to Dalaran. It is a good place for mages to meet and get food or drinks in one of the two Taverns located within; the Slaughtered Lamb Tavern and the Blue Recluse Tavern. Silvermoon City Home to the most famous and prestigious central of arcane learning, the Silvermoon City Mage Academy of Silvermoon City has been training the elves of Quel'Thalas in the ways of the arcane for thousands of years. When strolling down the city's streets, it is difficult to miss the arcane constructs and magical, floating lamp-posts. Not to mention, ever since Silvermoon City's destruction in the Third War, magical practitioners have stood at the forefront of the reconstruction process; without the magisters' knowledge of the arcane, Silvermoon City would still be the pile of rubble it was reduced to decades ago. Notable Arcane Practitioners Current * Archmage Jaina Proudmoore (Former Leader of the Kirin Tor and Head of the Council of Six) * Archmage Khadgar (Leader of the Kirin Tor and Head of the Council of Six) * Archmage Ansirem Runeweaver (Member of the Council of Six) * Archmage Modera (Member of the Council of Six) * Archmage Karlain (Member of the Council of Six) * Archmage Aethas Sunreaver (Former member of the Council of Six, leader of the Sunreavers) * Archmage Andromath (High Sorcerer of the Stormwind Circle of Magi) * Archmage Doan (Master Mage of the Stormwind Circle of Magi) * Archmage Malin (Elder Mage of the Stormwind Circle of Magi) * Archmage Theocritus (Elder Mage of the Stormwind Circle of Magi) * Archmage Varadu * Archmage Aetyleus Ardalan * Grand Magister Rommath (Leader of the Magisters in Silvermoon City) * Voren'thal the Seer (Leader of the Scryers) * Miss Violet Ashley (Notable Transmutter) Former * Archmage Rhonin (Grand Magus of the Kirin Tor, deceased) * Archmage Antonidas (Grand Magus of the Kirin Tor, deceased) * Kel'thuzad (Former member of the Council of Six, expelled from Dalaran for practicing Necromancy, deceased) * King Anasterian Sunstrider (King of Quel'Thalas, deceased) * Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider (Member of the Council of Six and Prince of the Sin'dorei, deceased) * Grand Magister Belo'vir Salonar (Leader of the Magisters prior to the Third War, deceased) Some information adatped from WoWPedia Category:Magic Category:Schools of Magic Category:Academy of Arcane Arts Category:Kirin Tor